ice to meet you
by dolorussven
Summary: Aurora, 26 tahun, ratu es lokal, tidak kebal terhadap flu. —Aurora/Roger, Ruby • Modern AU.


ice to meet you

 **disclaimer:** mobile legends: bang bang (c) moonton.

 **warning(s):** ooc. modern au, established relationship.

 **sinopsis:** aurora, 26 tahun, ratu es lokal, tidak kebal terhadap flu.

note: my new ship *kisslove idk why i wrote this, saya rindu menulis fluff pendek

.

* * *

.

Hari itu, Ruby mampir ke rumah dengan menjilati satu batang es krim.

Aurora, wanita yang terkenal karena wataknya yang keras dan dingin—sampai-sampai dijuluki ratu es oleh para pengajar lain di akademi—menatap anak itu dengan saliva menetes dari mulutnya. Hmm? Bukan, ia tidak mengiler karena ingin melahap habis anak itu karena keimutannya, tetapi karena apa yang diemut. Ia bukan _lolicon_ , seperti _Paman Roger._

Ia membenahi selimutnya, giginya bergemeratak karena sekujur tubuhnya menggigil. Oh, ia tidak sakit—ia baik-baik saja. Ia menggigil bukan karena kedinginan, tentunya. Lihatkah kalian, matahari di luar sana bersinar sangat terik? Menjijikkan. Elemen yang ia benci mendominasi dunia di luar sana. Membuat Aurora merasa ingin muntah—ia terbatuk, untuk menahan muntahnya, tentu saja, bukan karena tenggorokannya gatal.

 _Aurora baik-baik saja._

Ia tidak apa-apa dan ia tentunya _tidak sedang sakit._ Bila ingin dideskripsikan oleh kata, kondisi tubuhnya melambung lebih tinggi di atas kata prima.

Ia bersin, lendir yang mengalir dari hidungnya ia lap dengan selimut yang membalut tubuh ringkihnya. Biar saja, toh yang mencuci nanti yang punya.

"Ruby, apa yang kau makan terlihat sangat enak." Ucapnya. "Apakah itu pisang? Bolehkah aku mencicip?"

Anak polos. Tidak tahukah kau orang dewasa penuh dengan tipu muslihat? Aurora tahu persis itu _es krim_ —ayo, kemari, Tudung Merah. Aurora siap menerkam es krim itu dan merasakan lelehannya memenuhi mulutnya yang kering kerontang karena tidak mendapat jatah meminum es teh susu di kantin akademi terhitung sejak dua hari lalu.

Ia butuh es untuk mengobati tenggorokannya yang gatal—yang tentunya bukan karena ia terjangkit virus atau apa, ia hanya membutuhkan es, kemudian ia akan baik-baik saja. Ini semua salah Paman Roger.

Terkutuklah kau, Roger.

 _Impoten sebelum kepala tiga, tahu rasa._

"Kata paman Roger—" dalam hati Aurora mengoreksi perkataan Ruby, * _daddy_ , lengkap dengan tanda bintang—seperti pada pesan singkat.

 **Tunggu.**

Salah, maksudnya, *papa. Atau *ayah?

"—tante sedang sakit, jadi paman bilang jangan memberi tante makanan seenaknya."

 _Tante._

Sudah tiga tahun kenal, bocah cebol ini masih saja menyebutnya dengan kata tante. Bila orang luar mendengar namanya, dan dikombinasikan dengan Ruby yang kerap kali memanggilnya tante, mungkin dalam bayangan orang ia seperti sapi, atau wanita semok yang menikahi duda kaya untuk menyedot hartanya.

Cih, ia jadi pahit. Mengingat tubuhnya tidak semok.

Cih, ia jadi makin pahit. Mengingat ia tidak sedang memacari duda kaya.

Ia malah dapat om-om _lolicon._

.

* * *

.

"Tante mau kubuatkan s _esss_ uatu?"

….

"Tante mau kunaikkan air mandi untuk keram _asss_?"

…Ruby….

"Tante ada paket dari… _Esteh_ —oh, Estes?"

Tarik napas, Aurora.

Wanita itu terbatuk. Ia memelototi Ruby yang nyengir jahil di mulut pintu. Gadis itu kadang-kadang menjadi iblis biadab yang hidup untuk membangun neraka dalam hidup Aurora.

.

* * *

.

Aurora ingin menelepon polisi dan mengatakan kalau ia adalah korban penyekapan.

Hari ketiga, dan ia terbangun dengan Roger terbaring di sampingnya.

Dasar lemah. Ia lengah, akhirnya Aurora bisa melarikan diri dari penyekapan dan isolasi ini. Oh, apakah ia tidak cerita? Roger menyita ponselnya karena _'kau terlalu kecanduan_ game online. _Aku yakin kau tak akan istirahat bila kau memiliki ponselmu.'_

Akibatnya, ia tidak dapat _push rank_ bersama _squad-_ nya tercinta. Mungkin Natalia dan Gusion sudah menganggapnya tewas _dicabik_ oleh Roger. Tidak secara harfiah, karena mereka bilang, dengan nada usil, "Kudengar ia masif."

Cih, masif apanya. Paling _mikro._

Ups.

Kembali pada fokusnya, pelan-pelan ia mengangkat tubuhnya dari kubangan selimut tempat ia d—

Eh, EH?

Ia tidak bisa bergerak.

Sesak—selimutnya melilit tubuhnya. Ia tidak bisa bergerak—brengsek! Roger!

"… _ger—"_

Hah, ia juga tidak dapat mengeluarkan suaranya?!

Mata paman _lolicon_ itu terbuka perlahan saat merasakan Aurora menggeliat pada spasi di sampingnya, ia mengerjap beberapa kali untuk menyesuaikan matanya. Lalu menyeringai saat melihat Aurora telah bangun. "Kupikir kau menggigil kedinginan. Kau tak berhenti gemetar semalaman."

Aurora bersin—tidak elite sekali.

Pria itu tetap menertawakannya—padahal Aurora pernah meninjunya hingga tulang hidungnya patah karena ia menyebut bersin Aurora _'manis.'_

"Mau… kutinju… _lagi_?" ia bertanya dengan suara parau, membuat si pria menautkan alisnya dan menyentuh pipi Aurora—candaannya bahkan tak ditertawakan. Sungguh keterlaluan. "Aku… masih punya… tenaga untukm—"

"Demammu masih tinggi." Katanya. Oh, bagus. Terus saja potong perkataan Aurora. "Kau meminum obat yang kuberikan untukmu, kan?"

Obat? Apakah Roger masih tetap beranggapan Aurora sedang sakit? Tidak. Tentu saja ia tidak sakit. Ia baik-baik saja. Ini adalah kondisi tubuhnya yang sangat prima. Ia tidak mungkin sakit—ah, ini mungkin seperti kasus-kasus _sakau_. Sudah tiga hari ia tidak mendapatkan jatah esnya. Tubuhnya sudah _ngidam._

"Aurora, jalang murahan." Umpatnya, tangan Aurora bergerak untuk menamparnya—berani sekali dia! Tapi Roger dapat membaca gerakannya. Pria itu terkekeh—namun ada sepersekian detik ketika tubuhnya benar-benar tidak bergerak, matanya nampak mengkalkulasi—akankah Aurora menjotosnya, ya, atau tidak, _sepertinya tidak,_ melihat situasi tubuhnya. Lalu ia menyeringai. "Kau… benar-benar… _anak nakal_."

Ia tahu betul kemana Roger akan membawa ini. Ia menonton _hentai_ , tentunya. Mencoba untuk menyukai apa yang Roger sukai. Pertama dan terakhir kalinya ia nonton. Ia muntah sehabis menonton.

….

…Aurora sedang tidak dalam _mood_ yang tepat untuk merasakan keperawanannya dirampas oleh _lolicon._

Oh, ia masih perawan.

Oh.

Wow.

Tentu saja ia masih perawan. Mana ada wanita berkelas seperti dirinya yang mau memberi keperawanannya dirampas oleh pedo mesum yang tak kaya—

Roger tiba-tiba menciumnya saat ia masih melanjutkan narasi di kepalanya, secara tepat dan panas. Aurora tak melawan, karena _seksiiii_. Lidah mereka beradu, manis, dewasa, dan—tunggu, tunggu, tunggu—PAHIT—

"…mmh—"

Oke

apa yang ia telan.

"Obat." Balas Roger, seolah membaca pikiran Aurora. Ia mengapus saliva yang mengalir dari sisi bibir wanitanya. "Kalau kau tidak minum lagi, aku akan memaksamu."

Pria itu melemparkan seringainya pada Aurora, yang wajahnya benar-benar semerah kepiting rebus.

(Ia tetap bersikukuh tidak meminum obatnya.)

.

* * *

.

"Dasar!"

Aurora mengentakkan kakinya ke lantai, berulang-ulang. Ia mengepel lantai, mencuci piring, memasak, mengambil Ruby dari sekolah—semuanya itu dibarengi dengan ngomel, ngomel, ngomel, dan ngomel. Roger sumpahi mulutnya comel nanti.

 _Tante jelek._

Roger mendecih. "Kalau bukan karena kau yang sakit duluan, aku tidak akan sakit."

Aurora menjitaknya, kompresnya jatuh dari dahinya. Wanita itu segera membenahinya, lalu kembali sewot. _"Oh, maaf, Paman Roger, maaf karena aku sakit. Buhu."_

Aurora tidak sakit, jadi tidak mungkin ia menularkan virusnya ke Roger. Oh, tapi seandainya ia sakit, pun, Roger yang mencari penyakit dengan memberikannya obat melalui metode yang dipertanyakan itu. Keduanya terus bertikai, sementara Ruby, di ruang tengah, mengerjakan tugasnya dengan anteng.

Ia menghela napas, mulai terbatuk kecil.

.

* * *

.

[end.]

* * *

note: i ship these two now hello trash crakc ship apalagi kalau ada ruby uuuuuu:DDD

nama shipnya... rorora HA jk auger is good name but napa saya malah masalahin nama shipnya

—7 Mei 2018, 2:42 PM, Bogor.


End file.
